


Too Late - [Death Fic]

by AidanJail



Category: Fanders, Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Death, Death Fic, Deathfic, M/M, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: They could've been so much.





	Too Late - [Death Fic]

They were friends at first. But slowly, Roman’s flirting would’ve slowly done its work and he would’ve won Virgil’s heart.

Roman would’ve asked Virgil on a date and Virgil would’ve blushed and accepted. They would’ve gone to see a show, a romantic musical, something. Roman would’ve slowly take Virgil’s hand. They would’ve smile to each other, shyly at first. After the end of the show, they would’ve kissed shyly in front of the theatre. They would’ve smiled and Roman would’ve accompanied Virgil home before going back to his own.

They would’ve gone slowly in their relationship. After a few weeks, they would’ve told their friends. A few months in, it would’ve been their families turn. After a few years, Roman would’ve asked Virgil to marry him. He would’ve said yes, of course, and they would’ve planned the wedding together.

A huge castle as the place of the party. Their friends and families together. Them together. It would’ve been perfect. Just as Virgil. And Virgil would’ve said “No, you are perfect.” And they would’ve laughed.

They would’ve grow older together. Been happy together.

But that wouldn’t happen. Roman had been stuck in the bus, and by the time he had arrived at Virgil’s place, it was too late.

Virgil, who had called him out of everyone when he wasn’t feeling well, hadn’t found the patience to wait for Roman’s arriving. He had jumped.

In the ambulance, a destroyed Roman was picturing what could’ve been, if he hadn’t been stuck in the bus.

But it was too late.


End file.
